I love you
by IchigoXLawliet10
Summary: three words that mean a lot to a person.
1. Chapter 1

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

He was meditating. His arrows and eyes glowed bright blue. This always made Katara worry. She loved Aang, and she didn't want him to die.

"Be careful, Aang." She whispered to him.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Aang came back to earth after about an hour. The first thing he saw was his love. Her azure eyes, her chocolate brown hair, her gorgeous figure…He loved Katara. But what would Sokka say if he found out? What would Katara think? Does she feel the same way? It was all a mystery to him. He had to tell her somehow.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Katara…can I talk to you?" she smiled.

"Sure." They walked over by the river, with the moonlight shining on it. It was the perfect place. Aang turned around and looked at his love. She looked beautiful with the moonlight shining on her.

"Uhhh…." Katara turned her head to one side, a puzzled look on her face. The words came out of his mouth before he could get his tongue around them.

"Iwantedtosaythatireallylikeyouasafriendanddonttakethisthewrongwaybutiloveyou."

"What?"

"I wanted to say…that I really like you as a friend….and…don't take this the wrong way, but….I love you. A lot. More than normal people love other people." _What the heck did I just say to her? _He thought, looking at his toes. Would Katara take it the wrong way? Would she slap him?

Apparently not.


	3. Chapter 3

Her dark pools of azure eyes widened, and her mouth fell open.

"You…you what?" she whispered. Her ears had been waiting to hear this for a long time. It was like a miracle to her.

"I love you. Is that a problem? Cause if you don't like me, that's OK." He sounded like he was about to sob. But Katara grabbed his collar, pulled his body close to hers, and kissed him. It was the most wonderful feeling. Every worry and thought in his mind vanished, like when you eat cotton candy. He closed his eyes, savoring every moment of the kiss. It seemed like a very long time before it ended. When it did, Katara smiled, and Aang saw that she was crying.

"What's the matter?" she laughed.

"I'm just so happy. I've been waiting to hear that from you for a long long time. And I love you too." He put his arms on her waist and kissed me again. Suddenly----

"HEY!!! HANDS OFF MY SISTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"


	4. Could it be

His silvery eyes went wide. He said to his love,

"I'll see you later." Then he took off and ran more than he had in his life. He even used some airbending. He used anything to get away from Sokka. He could hear him shouting,

"AANG YOU BETTER GET BACK HERE, YA HERE ME? I'M GONNA KICK YOUR BUTT!" Aang snorted. Sokka was still funny, even when he was mad. He ran behind Appa to hide.

"I CAN SEE YOU THERE!!!" Sokka yelled. Aang didn't care. He could hear his footsteps coming closer and closer until…

"AANG!!!!!!!!!!!! DON"T YOU EVER DO THAT TO MY SISTER IN FRONT OF ME AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YUCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he heard his angry footsteps going away. Then he heard more footsteps. He hid his face in his knees. But it was Katara.  
"Aang, it's OK. I'll talk to Sokka about this. I'm gonna take a walk."

When Katara got into the forest she started to get some nuts. She sang as she collected them. Katara hardly ever sang while she was alone. Not after her mother died.

I know we've been friends forever  
But now I think I'm feeling something totally new  
And after all this time I opened up my eyes  
Now I see you were always with me

Could it be you & I  
Never imagined  
Could it be suddenly I'm fallin' for you  
Could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew  
Could it be that it's true  
It's you and it's you

It's kinda funny you were always near  
But who would ever thought we'd end up here  
And everytime I need you, you've been there for me  
Now it's clear I've been waiting for you 

Could it be you & I  
Never imagined  
Could it be suddenly I'm fallin' for you  
Could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew  
Could it be that it's true  
It's you and it's you 


	5. trouble

As Katara walked back from the woods, she thought about Sokka and Toph….and how much they blushed when they were near each other….

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Aang wanted more than anything to kiss his love again. So he walked toward the forest, his head down. Little did he know, Katara was walking the same way, thinking the same thing. They bonked into other.

"OW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Aang yelled.

"OW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Katara yelled. They looked at each other and laughed. Katara got some water out and healed his wound.

"I was just on my way to get you."

"Why?"

"Well…this may seem a little forward and all but…canikissyouagain?" Katara smiled.

"I was gonna say the same thing." And then they kissed. But this time it was different. It was more deep and passionate, like a burning fire. Their tongues touched, tasting each other. Their knees became weak, like Jell-O. They fell down and started rolling around on the ground, their mouths opening and closing in unison. When they stopped for air, they saw Sokka standing above them, like an almighty angered god.

"Umm….hi?" Katara said, trying to hide her embarrassment.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed.

"What the heck were you guys doing?"

"Kissing my boyfriend." Katara snapped back. _Boyfriend. I like that. _Aang thought

"YOU'RE WHAT????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!??????????????????" Sokka yelled.


	6. MORE trouble

"YOU WERE _WHAT_?????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!???????????????????????????" Sokka screamed.

"I _told _you, I was kissing my boyfriend." Katara said for the millionth time. It was starting to get annoying.

"Well, you can't do that anymore."

"Then you're a turd!"

"FINE!!!!!!!!!!"

**a/n: sorry this is short, but I gotta do my homework**


	7. Author's Note

A/n: I'm sorry guys, but this story will be discontinued

**A/n: I'm sorry guys, but this story will be discontinued. I read it again, and the characters are just so out of character, and I was being SO stupid to write this. If you guys like this story, I'm really sorry, but it's just…not like Avatar.**

**-cheddarandsourcreampotatochips**


End file.
